I love you, Ryoko
by Trowa Barton03
Summary: Chapter8-The epilogue you've all been waiting for is here! AS I said this is just gonna sum up what happened in chapter 7. But it's all cool. I know this chapter is shorter the my other chapters, cause I got a bit lazy eheh ^^; Anyways, enjoy and R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so  
on blah blah blah, well you get the idea.And I also don't own the song here, that's done by  
Two-Mix.  
  
And now the first chapter of.......  
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
Chapter 1:The beginning of a nightmare.  
  
It has been a year since Tenchi won the battle against the man who clamed to be  
Juri's emperor, Kagato, on the planet Juri. Ever since then, everything was back to normal  
with first, the return of Ryoko then the others. On one summer afternoon, the cherry  
blossoms were taking flight into the air with the nice cool breeze blowing about. The sky  
has never been so blue, with the clouds making the whole day more peaceful. The quiet  
sounds of nature in the country, the chirping of birds, the surroundings filled with trees,  
hills, and not a tall structure like a building in sight also without the noise of the city.   
This was the life of the country side. A boy found himself walking towards one of the hills, a  
sketch pad under his left arm and a box of colors along with pencils on his right hand. As  
the boy passed by some trees that shadowed the ground, he was on a hill. The grass with  
the settling green color, he quickly found a spot and started to set up his work area,  
opening the sketch pad flipping through various pages of his pervious art work until he  
found a blank space, then he settled down the box of colors and opened it. From inside the  
box he took out a pencil, he looked up and around to find the nearest and yet most  
beautiful site he could draw, and he found one. He took in a deep breath and sighed.  
'Why can't I tell her that I love her. I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea that I don't  
love her.'As he placed the lead of the pencil on to the paper of the sketch pad he started to   
draw.  
  
  
  
Within the science lab of Washu.....  
  
"No! Don't touch that!"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Is now filled with black smoke. As the black smoke starts to clear up as a person was  
standing near the control switch. Her finger still on the button, that made the instrument  
explode. As she blinked her eyes not once but twice then she starts to speak.  
  
"Wow"  
  
She pulled her finger away from the button and just stood there looking at another figure  
coughing. She was short, long pink-orange hair that was now partly covered with black.  
She spoke once more.  
  
"That was something right, Washu?"  
  
Washu just stood there looking at her 'new' invention now a pile of metal and wires, that  
was also covered in black. She turned to the one responsible for all the mess, Mihoshi.  
  
"Didn't I told you not to touch anything?!"  
  
In no surprise Mihoshi start to laugh. Washu stood there looking strangely at the galaxy  
police officer and wondering why she is laughing. Washu, now unable to contain her anger  
ran straight up to her and started to shake her.  
  
"Are you really that dense? And what is so funny about this?!"  
  
Mihoshi, being herself stopped laughing and looked at Washu, and she was about to say  
something till another person started to cough in the back. Both Washu and Mihoshi  
looked at her. Her hair was also partly covered with black covering her teal like hair. She  
wiped her eyes with the back of her right hand and her forehead as well, revealing her  
orange headband. Her partner, Mihoshi opened her mouth at the bad time.  
  
"Kiyone, are you ok?"  
  
Apparently, Kiyone was helping Washu out with her new invention and was the nearest  
one to the blast. Kiyone being.....herself turned to her partner and ran up to her. Both her  
hands clinched on the collar of her shirt and also started to shake her back and forth and  
also began to scream.  
  
"What do you think your doing huh? Are you trying to kill me or something ?Huh?"  
  
Kiyone unfortunately stopped shaking her partner and waited for an answer. A minute  
passed by and still no answer, then another, then another. Now that 5 minutes has just  
passed by there was finally a answer.  
  
"Oh Kiyone, you know that I'll never try to kill you or anything. I mean you are my  
partner y'know....."  
  
Mihoshi locked her arm with Kiyone and continued to speak.   
  
"And partners are suppose to stick together, work together because there partners. And  
were partners, that's right cause we two are partners forever."  
  
The words 'we two are partners forever' played over and over again in Kiyone's head like  
a broken record. Kiyone, after listening to 'we two are partners forever' for about the  
thousandth time in her mind, dropped Mihoshi down to the floor and screamed like crazy.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Mihoshi spoke again.  
  
"Kiyone, you know screaming like that is very unprofessional of you, being that your a  
Galaxy Police officer and all."  
  
*beep beep beep*  
  
Mihoshi's watch started to ring and she stood up as fast a speeding bullet. She was also  
happy that it time.   
  
"Yay! It's finally time!"  
  
Kiyone stopped screaming and looked at her partner along with Washu. Then they both  
asked at the same time.  
  
"Time for what?It's a bit early for lunch."  
"And it's gonna be a while till we go patrol."  
  
Mihoshi looked at both of them like they don't know what time it is....well at least for her.  
  
"Oh silly...it's time for....Space Police Policemen! GO! GO!"  
  
Kiyone looked at her partner then at Washu. Wahsu saw Kiyone's gaze at her and started  
to walk away.  
  
"Hey, she's your partner."  
  
Kiyone looked back it Mihoshi that was near and almost out the door, with a sweatdrop.  
Kiyone saying to herself 'Why? Why me?'.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, the smell of good cooking was seeping out into the living room. The sound  
of the knife hitting the cuting board, the sound of something sizzling on the stove. All this  
was done by one person and she is only a child. She turned her gaze at the pile of carrots  
and saw her little fuzzy friend eatting a carrot. She pulled her small friend from the pile.  
  
"Hey you, no eating the ingredients!"  
  
Little Ryo-oh-ki was let lose on the floor far away from the carrots as possible. Some else  
walked in the kitchen, he was wearing glasses and smiling wide at the smell of food.  
  
"It sounds like there's more then one person doing all the cooking in here."  
  
Sasami turned to him and smiled at the complement that was just given to her.  
  
"Thank you, but Iam afraid that you won't be joining us."  
  
The man looked at the little girl with long blue hair, and the way her hair was fixed  
reminded him of a anime called 'Sailor Moon'.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you see don't you have work today?"  
  
The man looked started to think 'Let's see tomorrow is Monday and today is-'  
  
"AHHHH! I do have work!"  
  
He quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out the door screaming.  
  
"This is unbelievable! How could they give me work on a Sunday? IT'S A SUNDAY!"  
  
Sasami's older sister just came back from her little trip to the storage room with more  
carrots in hand.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Sasami turned around and took the carrots from her sister's hands.  
  
"Thanks Aeka. Iam sorry but I think you have to go get some more carrots, Ryo-oh-ki  
started to eat them again."  
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Aeka's head then she sighed and started to walk back outside to  
the storage room.  
  
  
  
The room of Ryoko, she was staring outside one of the windows in her room. Her left  
hand on the window, her gaze outside looks like she was expecting something big to  
happen. Her light blue hair was gleaming as the sun light found their ways through the  
window and into her room. It was a silent room, if it weren't for the radio playing it would  
have been silent.  
  
  
shiroku fuki areru kaze ni mi wo nagete  
chikatetsu no deguchi wo anata e to kake dasu  
  
ai ga isoideru mune ga motsureteru   
kawaranai shigunaru modokashiku iranda  
aenai denwa wa tsurai yo kotoba no sukima ni koboreta  
kokoro no itami wo kikasete hitori ni shinaide   
(Translation at the bottom)  
  
Strangely this song is starting to remind her of why herself and Tenchi can't be together.  
She squinted her eyes and looked closer outside, her forehead now leaning on the glass of  
the window. Her gaze found what it was looking for, a boy. On one of the hills a boy sat  
there painting or drawing. His black hair marking where he is on the grassy hill.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
  
  
On a planet called Juri, in the deepest part of the prison lies a man. Compared to the other  
prisoners, this one is different he seems like he's not suppose to be there and better yet he  
seems like he belongs up in the light sitting like he was part of the loyal family. This man  
lies on the cold floor of his cell, his mind filled with anger, pain and revenge. His vision  
blurred into a haze of red then back to normal. He began to talk....  
  
"That boy..."  
  
One of the guards heard him and walked up to the front of his cell. He squinted his eyes at  
the man lying down on the floor 'What a worthless fool. Bastard almost cost me my job  
once.'  
  
"Hey, you no talking!"  
  
The man turned his gaze at the guard, his eyes filled with anger. 'If there wasn't a force  
field between us fool, I will look down before you. Then when you least expect it...I will  
strike. My hand will be holding your head, my sword drenched with your blood, your body  
will be ruptured from limb to limb, your soul will be sent to the deepest bowels of hell to  
suffer for all eternity. And then you will see who will be more superior, and that will be  
me. Then that boy he will be next, for sending me to where I am now. I will have my  
revenge. Just they wait and see.' Then, the man fell unconscious on to the floor his head  
hitting it with a soft sound.  
------------------------------------  
First Tenchi Muyo fic....Iam so proud of myself *tear*.  
Well anyways, I started this cause...well I just wanted to,   
besides it's spring vacation! Iam not sure yet but if there is   
a chapter 2 there will be a OMAKE Theater when the chapter   
finishes.The person doing the OMAKE Theater will be a friend of   
mine who goes by the name:Yamato. Well anyways the song was   
from Two-Mix and the translation......  
  
Throwing myself to the white wind which blows wild  
I start to run out to you from the subway doors  
  
My love is rushing... My heart is tangled...  
I impatiently glared at the unchanging signal [traffic lights]  
  
Phone calls are painful because I can't see you, tell me the pain in your heart  
Which spilled into the gap between words [the conversation], don't leave me alone...  
  
well there the translation!  
Review this stroy, flame this story.....no reviews no chapter 2.   
I don't care as long as I know someone is reading it!  
Remember :REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS  
their story. 


	2. The beginning

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so  
on blah blah blah, well you get the idea.  
  
Now Part 2 of......  
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
Chapter 2:The beginning  
  
It was a great day at the Masaki Shrine. The cherry blossoms blowing about in  
midair, carefree. Within the Masaki household.....  
  
"Lunch time!" Sasami shouted.  
"Oh boy, lunch!" by none other then, Mihoshi  
  
The first one that came running in the kitchen was Mihoshi. The front door slid open and a  
young man walked in. Taking off his shoes and putting on his slippers he walked upstairs  
to his room for a tiny rest, but he was stopped.  
  
"Hey Tenchi, where do you think your going? It's lunch time and today I cooked lots of  
stuff to eat and it won't be polite of you to just walk away."  
"Eh, sorry Sasami but I just want to take a rest for a while."  
  
Sasami went up to Tenchi and just looked at him, Ryo-oh-ki did the same thing. Both was  
just looking at him.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" Tenchi asked in a confused tone.  
  
Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki blinked and once they opened their eyes it revealed that irresistible  
look....'The cute little puppy dog eyes'.  
  
"Won't you please join us for lunch Tenchi?" Sasami said as her eyes just sparkled.  
"Meow!"(translation-please!)  
  
Tenchi backed away and blinked. After that he finally gave in and let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Ok, I'll eat now."  
"YAY!" Sasami said as she grabbed Tenchi's arm and pulled him in the kitchen.  
  
Once they were in the kitchen only a few people were missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Kiyone, Wahsu and grampa and Ryoko?"  
"I'll go get Kiyone and Washu too!" Mihoshi said with a smile and went off to Washu's  
lab.  
  
Tenchi turned to Sasami then at Aeka.  
  
"Hey, where's Ryoko?"  
"Maybe she is still sleeping. You know how lazy that woman can get."  
  
On the ceiling of the kitchen a pair of feet came through. Going through the ceiling and  
down to the kitchen was Ryoko. Not long after, Ryoko was in the kitchen, floating  
towards her seat at the table.  
  
"Look who's talking about being lazy."  
"You are no one to talk about being lazy!"  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Tenchi's head. Ryoko kept eating and Ayeka just looked at her.  
Tenchi stared at Ryoko as she sat there eating lunch.   
  
  
  
"I think this'll do it!"  
"I hope so, because Iam hungry."  
  
Washu was installing a new weapon for Yagami. It took some time but it's finally  
complete. This'll surely improve the ship in artillery wise, but it'll slow it down because of  
the weight.  
  
"Ready Kiyone?"  
"All ready here!"  
"Then get ready for a test shot!"  
  
The door to the lab opened and it was none other then Kiyone's partner. Mihoshi walked  
towards the weapon's control system. Washu saw Mihoshi near the control system   
  
"Start the count down, Washu!"  
"Ok..3...2..."  
  
Washu saw Mihoshi near the control system and she ran as fast as she can towards her.  
  
"Mihoshi nooo-!"  
"Huh? Oh, hey Washu it's time for lunch you know so, let's go, let's go, let's go!"   
"Wait one moment!"  
  
Kiyone heard the 'one' from Washu as a signal to fire and she did. A high energy beam  
fired from the cannon and towards the target zone. With the energy going at it at an  
extraordinary high speed, it hit its target.  
  
"Wow! THAT WAS SO COOL LET'S TRY THAT AGAIN!"  
  
Kiyone sat at the firing deck, her finger still at the trigger, unmoving. She sat there eyes  
wide open not even blinking looking at the wrecked target, now all black and even some  
parts were on fire. But, thanks to Washu the target was in a different sub-space so there  
was no major damage in her sub-space.  
  
"Such...incredible...power! Yep, I could get into the military business like this!"  
  
Kiyone jumped down from the deck and towards Washu and Mihoshi and started to  
speak....  
  
"That was something!"  
"Am I the best or what!?"  
"It's time for lunch you guys."  
  
Both looked at Mihoshi.  
  
"Well Iam hungry I'll go eat now."  
"Same here. We better hurry up Mihoshi, we have to patrol in an hour."  
  
  
'I am Kagato, I am strong I...I...I am powerful.' He began to stand, by each second his  
powers returned to him. A guard saw what he's doing....  
  
"Idiot, haven't you learned anything yet? You'll never get out of here!"  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you."  
  
The guard grinned and walked closer towards the prison.  
  
"Yea? Well your not me."  
"If you think, that I'll just let you walk all over me like that, then you must be  
mistaken....."  
  
His right hand turned to a fist, his head still looking towards the floor. Eyes covered  
behind his hair. A dark mist started to form around his feet, rising higher and higher  
towards his waist. He let out a sigh. The guard let out a laugh.  
  
"Do you really think that your little mist trick scares me? I don't think so!"  
  
Kagato pulled back his fist and punched to the shield. The shield didn't give. But he won't  
give up, he punched it again and again and again. The guard laughed out loud.  
  
"You idiot! This thing your punching is shatter proof, you can't brake through it!"  
  
One last time he pulled back his fist and with all his might, he broke through it. His hand  
extended towards the throat of the guard. The shield now, vanished and Kagato walked  
out of the prison, and him now free. Guards came in as the alarm rang louder and louder.  
Kagato looked up at the guard his eyes still closed, the guard was trembling as Kagato's  
grip on his neck tightened by every passing second. Kagato opened his eyes revealing the  
unholy glow of red, then the normal colors of his eyes returned.  
  
"Still think the shield is shatter proof now?"  
  
A grin formed on his face, his eyes squinted. With one flash of red in his eyes, the guard's  
arm was ripped off. Screaming a agony, as the guard look over his shoulder and saw his  
arm on the floor. Kagato laughed and extended his left hand out. A few moments later a  
energy sword formed at his hand. The black blade was sparkling with dark energy making  
it more powerful. The guards took aim at him and fired. Kagato's sword points at them  
creating a reflector barrier. The first shot fired at him returned back towards the guard,  
aiming towards his head and ended his in less then a heart beat. Kagato's grip became  
more tight until it squeezed the guard's neck. His hand turned into a claw, that buried  
deeper in the guard's skin. Tighter and tighter Kagato's grip became. And now with force  
his claw like hand closed, the guard's lower body fell towards the floor, and his head  
followed a few moments later. Kagato turned towards the troop of guards, his hand  
bathing in blood. He let out a scream of might, and moments later the firing stopped. The  
halls of the prison filled with smoke. As the smoke died down, only one man was left  
standing....and that was Kagato. The walls were stained with blood as well as the ceiling.  
The floor was filled with dead bodies of Juri guards. Some of the guards even have their  
own swords piercing their hearts. Kagato floated over the dead bodies and went outside,  
but he stopped at the door. He turned back and looked at his work, a moment of pleasure  
came over him and he pictured the boy as one of the dead guards. As he continued out the  
door he laughed.  
  
"Your next boy, your next."  
_____________  
I think this story should be R and not PG-13 don't you think?  
  
Yamato:Yes I do think so as well.  
Author:The hell you doin here?  
Yamato:Well, Iam here to do the OMAKE Theater!  
Author:Fine, this better be good then!  
  
OMAKE Theater  
  
Kiyone sat at the firing deck, her finger still at the trigger, unmoving. She sat there eyes  
wide open not even blinking looking at the wrecked target, now all black and even some  
parts were on fire. *Kiyone blinks*   
  
Yamato:Your not suppose to blink!  
Kiyone:I can't help it!  
Yamato:Fine *takes off shirt*   
Author:What the hell you doin?!  
Yamato:Helping her not to blink.  
Author:This is NOT a hentai fanfic you idiot!  
Yamato:So what look at her *points to Kiyone* she ain't blinkin is she?  
Author:Fine, fine! Crazy bastard.  
Yamato:Roll it!  
  
Kiyone sat at the firing deck, her finger still at the trigger, unmoving. She sat there eyes  
wide open not even blinking looking at the wrecked target, now all black and even some  
parts were on fire.  
  
Yamato:See, it works!  
Author:Do another omake like this again and I'll just ask someone else!  
Yamato:But it worked!  
Author:This is NOT a hentai fanfic.I refuse to make one....for now...I think.  
Yamato:'For now'?  
Author:*pulls back* Ah shut up you idiot!  
Yamato:lol.  
  
End of Omake Theater  
  
*Sigh* Well anyways if you think this fic should be R   
say so in the review so I'll change it, other wise....I'll  
just forget about it.  
  
REMEMBER: REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS  
their story. 


	3. A undying shadow in the world of lights

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so on blah blah  
blah, well you get the idea. Also I don't own the song that's in this chapter.  
  
Now Part 3 of......  
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
Chapter 3:A undying shadow in the world of lights  
  
A laugh was heard through the halls, a laugh that was filled with horrors. Guards ran towards the  
hall towards their goal and target. The halls was filled with explosion and smoke, bodies down on the  
floor. A man floated forward towards the throne room, his figure in shadows, his dark black sword still in  
his hand that was stained with blood. In the communication room a solider was trying to call for help and  
got no response, his only response was a dark energy sword pierced from his back towards his heart. Once  
Kagato was in the halls that lead towards the throne room he came to a sudden stop knowing that  
something, or better yet someone was going to attack him. A few seconds later a attack came to him but  
he was ready, he raised his sword in to a defense but instead of defense, he reflected the attack back  
towards the attacker. Once the blast hit the attacker Kagato grinned.  
  
"Ah. A loyal knight of Juri, so we meet again."  
  
Another attack came towards him and it was also reflected. The blast hit another one and Kagato laughed.  
  
"So I was wondering where the other one was. But why are you both here when your suppose to be  
protecting the boy from any......danger."  
"Lord Tenchi has the power to defeat you, and you will stand no more!"  
"That's right, as knights of Juri we will never let you commit your evil deeds!"  
  
Kagato walked on the floor towards the knights Azaka and Kamadaki. He threw his cloak towards the  
side and it vanished into thin air. The tip of his sword points at the two knights.  
  
"So you want to test me. You will see that the victor will be me and you both will fall."  
"We'll fight to the death before we accept defeat."  
  
Azaka and Kamadaki and Kagato ran towards each other to commence a battle. A powerful blast was  
heard and smoke filled the area.  
  
  
  
It was night and it was almost time to sleep. Ryoko was on the roof looking at the stars. Each star burning  
bright in the night sky. Each star she gazed at was reflected in her eyes and in her eyes the stars sparkled.  
It was a peaceful night, and quiet too. Then she began to sing....  
  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni   
Kagayaita hoshi-tachi wa   
Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni mitsumete 'ru   
Ore-tachi no koto wo   
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo   
Omou tabi mayou no wa   
Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni naritai kara da ne   
  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki   
Boku wa itsu demo soba ni iru   
Sore demo boku wa anata no itami wo   
Kawatte agerare wa shinai   
(translation at bottom)  
  
Then Tenchi came up at the roof top, apparently Ryoko was a bit occupied to even notice Tenchi was up  
there with her. She continued to sing......  
  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni   
Kagayaita hoshi-tachi no   
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa kamo shirenai ne   
  
Kono hoshi de boku-tachi ga   
Meguriau guuzen wa   
Ashita e no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne   
(translation at bottom)  
  
Tenchi smiled and walked up to the woman.  
  
"Hey Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko nearly jumped of the boy's sudden greeting. She looked at Tenchi and then sat up. Her eyes went  
back to gaze towards the star filled night sky.  
  
"You know, in Tokyo you don't see much stars. The city lights always drove it away. Too bad that the  
people in the city won't know the night sky as it truly is."  
"Yea, I know."  
"Oh yea, by the way what were you singing?"  
  
Ryoko turned her gaze from the stars towards Tench's eyes.  
  
"I don't know, somehow I just started to sing out of nowhere."  
"It sounds........beautiful."  
"Hm....thanks"  
  
Ryoko turned back towards the stars but Tenchi's gaze was still laid upon Ryoko, a woman he knows that  
he loves.  
  
"Uh....Ryoko..."  
"Hm?"  
"Well....uh....errr....."  
"What is it Tenchi?"  
"Well you see......I....uh.....errr...."  
"Well?"  
  
Tenchi keep stumbling at the words, in his head it was so much easier to say the words 'I love you, Ryoko'  
but when it came to the real deal, Tenchi just stumbles. 'Oh man, never thought I would have trouble  
doing this. Were finally alone under the stars and I can't say what I want to say. This always happen to  
me! Well here goes....' Tenchi summoned all courage his up to say the words...  
  
"Well....Ryoko I.....I"  
"You what Tenchi?"  
"Well...you see....Ryoko....I...I....."  
  
Tenchi let out a sigh and let it all out with help from his courage.  
  
"Ryoko I-"  
"Tenchi!!!!"  
  
Sasami climbed up the latter and came to the roof and looked at Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, come on it's time to go to sleep. You won't have breakfast because you know how Mihoshi gets  
when she's hungry."  
  
Tenchi looked at the girl and them smiled.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll go to sleep." Tenchi turns to Ryoko "Well goodnight Ryoko."  
"Night Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi climbed down the latter but Sasami stayed up with Ryoko for a while.  
  
"You know Ryoko, you should get some sleep as well. You've been here ever since dinner finished.Is  
something in your mind?"  
"Not really."  
"Not really? I know what's in your mind....better yet I know what's in your heart!"  
  
The little girl giggled and Ryoko laughed along with her.  
  
"Guess you do huh?"  
"YEP! Well I see you tomrrow morning, good night Ryoko."  
"Yea."  
  
Sasami climbed down and ran inside the house towards her room. Then again Sasami shares a room with  
her sister Aeka. Back at the roof top Ryoko still gazed at the stars and continued to sing...  
  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara   
Hoshi wa mienaku naru keredo   
Yami no naka demo Hikari no naka demo   
Shizuka ni mirai wo matte iru   
(translation at bottom)  
  
  
  
Kagato's sword made a powerful blast that the two knights flew back. Both Azaka and Kamadaki were  
wounded...badly. Kagato floated towards them.  
  
"The mighty knights of Juri as fallen....if you do a simple erran for me, I could spare both of your lives..."  
  
Azaka tried to stand up only using one hand on his weapon, because his other arm was slashed off by the  
blade of Kagato's sword....that was still bathing in the blood of the two knights.  
  
"We refuse to take part of a sinful plan!"  
  
Kagato laugh at such a stupid comment.  
"You fool. You know that in truth, it's easy to forget what a sin is. Your parner over there is almost dead  
after what I did to him....using the Juri power modified by the dark powers of the universe."  
  
Azaka turned to his comrade and saw him on the floor unmoving. Then his look turned back to Kagato.  
  
"And then there is only one little knight left....all.....alone."  
  
Kagato advanced foreward and the halls were once again filled with a scream, and then drew silence. The  
laugh of Kagato was heard through out the halls of the palace. Once Kagato got to the throne room, he  
stared at the spot where Tenchi had defeated him. The image played back in his mind over and over  
again, Tenchi standing victorious holding Yosho's sword. Kagato's sword disappered in his hand and put  
back on his cloak. His hands formed a fist and began shaking, fingernails buried deep within his skin deep  
enough to make a cut, and it did blood dripped from the plam of his hands towards the floor. Drip, drip,  
drip. As each drop of blood hit the floor Kagato imaged that it was Tenchi's blood, and a grin appered on  
his face.  
  
  
  
Ryoko's gazed stood steadily at the stars as if she was looking for something, something important,  
something that when she finds it, it will bring her happiness. She sighed.  
  
"Guess I better sleep too."  
  
Ryoko stood up still looking at the stars and she smiled. She closed her eyes and had an image of her  
happiness, herself and Tenchi. As she started to walk towards the ledge of the roof she bumped into  
someone. She opened her eyes...  
  
"Hey, what's the big......idea...."  
  
The shadowed form laughed and attacked Ryoko, she let out a painful scream. The shadowed form  
attacked again and again, the last attack hit it's target knocking her unconscious. Before she saw darkness  
her last word came out.....  
  
"Tenchi....."  
  
"RYOKO!"  
  
Tenchi's hands flew forward as if he was reaching out for something. Tenchi woke up covered in sweat  
and he looked at his clock.  
  
"It's been 1 hour since I went to sleep."  
  
Tenchi rubbed his forehead, he closed his eyes shut as tightly as he can. Not knowing about what he saw.  
His eyes opened and he opened the blinds of his window, he looked carefuly at the stars and his eyes  
squinted.  
  
"Was that real, or was it just a dream?"  
___________________  
Hehehehehehe good way to end a chapter eh?  
Iam so evil....well anyways no omake today....since the idiot went out of town for the next 3 days.  
Oh yea, I almost forgot about the translation, well here it is.....  
  
If you look up thousands   
Of shining stars   
Ever unchanging, gaze   
At us   
  
When you are lost   
Think of true kindness   
For if you are hurt they want to be your strength   
  
Whether be it sad times or lonely times   
I'll be at your side   
But I cannot   
Take the place of your pains for you   
  
If you look up perhaps   
The gaze of the thousands of shining stars   
Is everlasting gentleness   
  
Here on this planet   
Our chance encounter   
Becomes the courage to open the door to tomorrow   
  
When morning comes   
The stars cease to be seen but   
In darkness or in light   
They silently wait for the future   
  
Well there you go, the translations. To tell you the truth I got the song from Gundam Wing.   
It's one of Quatre's image songs. Wanna know something else, well if you don't know it already the  
japanese seiyuu for Ryoko is Ai Orikasa and Quatre's japanese seiyuu is Ai Orikasa, again.....cool eh?  
If I misspelled one of the knight's name say so in the review so I could correct it in future chapters.  
  
REMEMBER: REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS their story. 


	4. Where are you, Ryoko?

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so on blah blah  
blah, well you get the idea.   
  
The questions I left in chapter 3 is answered here in Part 4 of......  
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
Chapter 4:Where are you, Ryoko?  
  
The next morning Tenchi got up and went to the kitchen and heard Mihoshi whine. As soon as  
Tenchi opened the door to the kitchen and saw the whole crew. Mihoshi was trying to reach her breakfast  
and Kiyone holding her back.  
  
"I told you we're waiting until everyone gets here."  
"Oh, but Kiyone-"  
"No buts, we have to show our respects here!"  
  
Mihoshi stopped when Kiyone started to drag Mihoshi by her collar. And Mihoshi being Mihoshi was  
dragged away from the kitchen kicking, screaming and whining.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! I WANT TO EAT AHHHH! Kiyone Iam hungry, Kiyone, Kiyone, Kiyone!"  
"Oh would you just shut up! Listen we are going to eat as soon as everyone wakes up and comes here to  
eat breakfast so, YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT!"  
  
Mihoshi stopped kicking and screaming, she stood up and looked her partner stright in the eye......and  
then...she smiled.  
  
"Well why didn't you say that in the first place Kiyone? I could wait for them too y'know."  
  
Kiyone was looking at her partner with a perplexed expresion on her face. Somehow she had an urge to  
just pull out her Galaxy Police Blaster and empty up to 20 magazines just for her partner, Kiyone had  
developed a power to restrain herself and withstand any stupidity that came from her partner and that  
power is proved to be useful, cause if she didn't have it, she won't have a partner and she would not be a  
Galaxy Police officer so that little mental power Kiyone has...paid off. And all she did was scream like a  
psychotic idiot and ran away.  
  
"Kiyone! Your not suppose to leave, we didn't have breakfast yet!"  
  
  
  
Greetings of 'good mornings' were exchanged. Tenchi sat down between Aeka and Washu. Yosho came  
into the kitchen and placed a hand on Tenchi's left shoulder.  
  
"Tenchi, remember sword training after breakfast."  
"Ok!"  
  
After that Yosho just walked out the room smiling and Tenchi was left to wonder why.  
  
"So, Tenchi I heard you screaming last night. Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
"Well, sort of....well it's Ryoko...."  
"Oh I see, Tenchi that's in the past now...we have to move on."  
  
Tenchi lowered his head looking at the floor. His banks covered his eyes not knowing if he was crying.  
Aeka started to speak up....  
  
"Tenchi, if your feeling sorry for that demon....I have a way to cheer you up."  
Tenchi looked up at her "I always knew that you were better then Ryoko."  
  
As their faces started to get closer and closer, Washu noitced the scene that was about to be happening she  
simply got up and walked towards the door. On her way out she turned her attention back to them and  
sighed.  
  
"Can't you two get a room?"  
  
Aeka closed her eyes waiting for the moment to come...  
  
"Oh, Aeka, GET UP NOW! SISTER WAKE UP!"  
  
Tenchi's voice started to change. Aeka opened her eyes and she wasn't in the kitchen, she was still in her  
room with her little sister looking down at her. Sasami looked down at her lazy older sister and sighed.  
  
"Oh, Sasami why did you wake me up? I was having such a splendid dream too."  
"Aeka, Tenchi wants to ask you something. Everyone is already awake y'know."  
"Really? The demon woke up before me? HA! that's something new. Well I suppose I should get ready.  
Tell Tenchi that I'll be right downstairs."  
"RIGHT!"  
  
Sasami ran out the door and down the stairs. Aeka stood up wondering why everytime she has a good  
dream it is always interrupted by something or someone.  
  
  
"RYOKO! HEY RYOKO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Tenchi was screaming out trying to find Ryoko. So did the rest of the crew. Kiyone and Mihoshi went off  
to space to find her. Washu was in her lab trying to find Ryoko through the gems, Ryo-oh-ki turned into a  
space ship and went off with Kiyone and Mihoshi. Tenchi and Sasami were running around the area to  
find out where Ryoko might have gone to. Aeka just came outside and saw Tenchi running around the  
house screaming 'Ryoko, where are you? Ryoko!' Aeka went up to Tenchi and talked.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!"  
"Huh? Oh, hey Aeka."  
"I don't mean to ask but, why are you loking for Ryoko?"  
"She's missing ever since this morning. And that's not like her at all"  
  
Washu came out of her lab and ran towards Tenchi.  
  
"TENCHI! This might sound crazy, but Ryoko is not on Earth!"  
"WHAT? How? Ryo-oh-ki is still here so how?"  
"My guess that she was taken. Where was the last place you saw her?"  
"On the roof top last night."  
"Go back there and see if there's any clues."  
"Right"  
  
Kiyone, Mihoshi came back and Ryo-ok-ki as well. Tenchi ran up to Yagami and waited till the two came  
out of the ship. The hatch opened and Kiyone and Mihoshi walked out.   
  
"Well? Did you find anything?"  
"Sorry, no luck. She must still be here since Ryo-oh-ki is with us."  
"But Washu said that she's not on Earth."  
"What?"  
"Correct. I know it's impossible, but Iam sure that Ryoko is not on Earth."  
"I'll go check the roof now."  
  
Everyone split up and started to search again. Tenchi ran towards the storage room and grabbed the  
ladder. He ran towards the same spot where he climbed down last night and placed the ladder. Once the  
ladder was in place and safe, Tenchi started to climb up.   
  
  
  
"The worlds flowers like a carpet of crimson red  
as one scatter and toss through the air  
sorrow and sadness are born there  
from the darkness that streams underneath  
ah, are hearts only meant to lie?  
are people just puppets of fate"  
  
Kagato sighed and stood up from the chair. He summoned his powers and called upon the shadows of  
darkness. Then a few moments later two human like figure appered before him. Both of them wore red  
cloaks and there clothes were all black, a few silver lines on the clothes but other then that, it was black.  
With perfect timing both moved like one and moved their cloaks aside and kneeled down.  
  
"We are here to to obey your commands sir."  
"That's right. Now let's go pay a visit to the princess.....and....the boy as well."  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
Kagato grined, he stepped forwards and went to the launch bay.  
  
  
  
Tenchi looked around and found nothing. The wind blew a soft gentle current, the fallen cherry blossoms  
blew about in the air. Tenchi looked through the distance and sighed. Tenchi sat down and looked up  
towards the sky. Five minuets passed and Tenchi stood up, and started walking towards the ladder. As he  
began to descend he looked back at the spot where Ryoko was and smiled. Then something caught his eye,  
something red. He climbed back up and walked towards the red stain. He kneeled down and looked at the  
red spot, then he came to a conclusion.  
  
"Is this.....is this blood?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide and ran towards the ladder and he began to descend.  
  
"I have to get Washu!"  
____________________________  
I guess being evil comes in normal for me ^_~  
Ok, confession time that little line that Kagato   
said came from another anime called Weiss Kreuz.   
  
the worlds flowers like a carpet of crimson red  
as one scatter and toss through the air  
sorrow and sadness are born there  
from the darkness that streams underneath  
ah, are hearts only meant to lie?  
are people just puppets of fate  
  
is the part of the opening for that anime...  
just that it's the translated version.  
Here is the japanese version of the song...  
  
Shinku no juutan ni nita  
kono yo no hana wa mina omote  
sono shita ni nagareru yami  
kanashimi wa soko kara umare  
aa, kokoro sae itsuwatte ikiruno ka  
hito wa sadame ni ayatsurareru dake  
  
Sorry folks still no omake today...maybe the next chapter.  
Ok, now for the first part of this chapter...It was ONLY a dream   
that Aeka had....that does NOT mean that I like a TenchixAeka pairing...  
in fact that's a too odd for me. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write  
Aeka's dream, since I support a TenchixRyoko.*sigh* just glad that's over.  
  
  
REMEMBER: REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS their story. 


	5. In the still darkness

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so on blah blah  
blah, well you get the idea.   
  
Sorry for the long wait ppl but Iam back and ready,so here's chapter 5 as a come back! (^_~)   
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
Chapter 5:In the still darkness.....  
  
  
  
The cold floor pressed up against the skin of Ryoko. The cold air of being in space, darkness and  
shadow fills the room with terror. Only one tiny stream of light seeped through the door, revaling the tiny  
hope for light. As Ryoko stood to her knees she felt a wet substance at her left side. Outside the door she  
heard footsteps becoming louder and louder, coming closer and closer. Her heart started to beat faster as  
different emotions start to take over, fear, anger, sadness, loneliness, confused. As the door opened, it  
revealed somewhat of a feminine figure, the eyes glowing an unholy red. Ryoko put up her hand in  
defence to block the immense light from getting into her eyes and that's when she noticed it, the wet  
substance at her side was blood. It dripped from her fingers and it slid down to her elbow. She looked  
down at her side and found that her clothes at that spot was site of dried blood or fresh blood stained on  
her clothes. Ryoko looked back up at the figure and the it started to talk.  
  
"Long time no see eh, Ryoko?"  
"Huh?"  
"You should remember me."  
  
The figure walked up to Ryoko and kneeled. The figure looked at Ryoko [What a useless being your are.]  
The figure leaned in closer and closer until her cheek touches Ryoko's cheek. The figure wispered in a  
soft tone that only Ryoko can hear. A few seconds later Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise. The figure stood  
up and walked outside and slamed the door shut. Ryoko was unmoving and still in surprise.  
  
"I....I......I can't believe this....ugh"  
  
As Ryoko takes her last grasp of air she began to feel weary, she was losing conscious.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
And then in a heart beat her world turned to darkness.  
  
  
  
"No dout about it, this is Ryoko's blood. But where did she go and who attacked her are the questions that  
are still in a fog."  
"We have to find her!"  
  
Everyone was in washu's lab and was surrounding the little pink or orange haired scientist. Washu turned  
from her work and turned to the gang.  
  
"No matter what, we have to find her. Ryo-oh-ki could usually sense where she is.....but for some reason  
she can't. Ryoko must have been caputred by someone and put in a place with some barrier."  
  
Washu turned back to her work and did some research and made a strategic plan. Who's going out to  
space and who is staying here just as a back up plan for an emergency.  
"Mihoshi and Kiyone are already out for a quick search in the Solar System area and if she's not within  
their field of search, then it's a possibility that I know who took her...."  
"Who is it?"  
"That's simple Tenchi...er..well not really since I just remembered that she died a few months ago."  
"Nagi?"  
"Correct, Nagi was the only one fixated on Ryoko because they were rivals once and also there is a bounty  
on Ryoko's head."  
"So there is a possibly that Ryoko could have been taken by anyone?"  
"Right, but if it is by anyone then our chances of finding her is 0.0001%."  
  
The room fell to a deep slience. A moment of slience, as all was confused and lost in their own thoughts.  
[T:Where are you], [S:Ryoko...], [A:Even though we don't get along well, they'll drag me into this],  
[W:Where is she...]. Tenchi soon spoke up with confidence within his voice...  
  
"0.0001% huh?"  
"That's right...."  
"But it's not zero!"   
  
Just then a a big impact collided just a few feet away from the current destination of the crew. All rushed  
outside to see what the whole thing was about. Once outside the area was filled with smoke and dust. As  
the smoke settled a shadowed figure stepped out.  
  
"It's been a while, boy..."  
  
Tenchi looked around to see where the voice came from. All of them looked as well.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
"If I tell you, where's the fun in that?"  
  
As more smoke and dust cleared Tenchi began to see the figure. He quickly reached his back and  
withdrew his sword. The figure camed closer and closer, all was unable to move but Tenchi.  
  
"Iam surprised that you don't remember me."  
"Huh?"  
  
As the figure got as close as it can, Tenchi saw him clearly. It took Tenchi a while to remember, but he  
know quite well who it was. The face was somewhat the same, but add cuts and scars.  
  
"Kagato!"  
"Well you remembered after all, isn't that great."  
"So your still alive?!"  
"Unfortunately Hell had no vacancies."  
  
Suddenly Tenchi started to pull out the sword, but then his body suddenly froze. Tenchi felt a cold shiver  
up his spine. He couldn't move.  
  
"The wonders of the power of Juri. A few more years and you'll be another dead descendent of the royal  
family."  
  
Kagato moved around Tenchi taunting him.  
  
"Your so near, and yet your so far away from hurting me."  
  
Kagato stopped behind Tenchi and leaned closer to his ear. He lowered his voice down to a deep tone.  
"I could kill you right now, but I won't. Seeing you die a painful, slowly and tortured way is so much  
better."  
"Then why don't you kill me now?"  
"Because I have a surprise for you. And you know that person quite well I might say."   
  
  
  
In the cockpit of Yagami, Mihoshi and Kiyone was still searching.  
  
"Were finished, but we still haven't found Ryoko yet. Did you find anything Mihoshi? Mihoshi?"  
  
Kiyone turned to her partner, and she found something that was not new.  
  
*snore snore*  
"Eh *sweatdrop*.....huh? That ship...isn't that Nagi's ship?"  
  
The ship passed by them at lighting speed and shook Yagami.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
"Huh? Did something happen Kiyone?"  
"You idiot! Come on we have to get back to Tenchi and the others right now!"  
  
  
  
"Do you know who Iam waiting for? You should know too."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Hm....so I guess you don't, oh well that's ok I suppose."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"You'll know soon enough."  
  
Kagato walked towards the rest of the crew. A grin appered on his face.  
  
"As I said the astonishment of the power of Juri, how it could just freeze a person like that.. Amazing,  
isn't it?"  
"..........."  
"Hm. We are just mere actors and actress in a simple play, scripted by fate. Each time we recieve pain and  
despair, they laugh. But when we are happy and filled with joy, they frown upon that. But sometimes, the  
actors and actress can influence the play, alternate the story and make it their own. And right now the  
writers of this play is laughing, laughing at your pain, your anguish, not to mention your missing a certain  
someone, who is very dear and close to you, am I right?"  
"How did you know that?!"  
"Hm. They should be here by now..."  
"?"  
  
A disturbance filled the air and a silver like spaceship started to land. Kagato turned to the orgin of the  
disturbance and grined but then smiled.  
  
"Ah, so their finally here. What took you?!"  
"A few things here and there..."  
  
[That voice...] The voice sounded familar to Tenchi, he had only one guess of who it was, and it was  
someone who should have been dead, and he was right [NAGI? But I thought....]  
  
"You looked so surprised, I bet that you can't believe this, right?"  
"Amazing, isn't it? Don't you listen to me when I say the astonishment of the power of Juri?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He thought that woman should be dead, she got killed a few months  
back on a hunt. [Impossible....]  
  
"Do you have her?"  
[Tenchi-'her'?]  
"Yea, she's inside. Her too was shocked to see me again."  
"Bring her out..."  
"Sure thing.."  
  
Kagato turned back to Tenchi, his body still frozen and he couldn't move. He walked around Tenchi and  
let out a laughter of joy, joy because seeing the boy in pain brings pleasure to Kagato. A few minuets  
passed and Nagi came back out pulling a rope that was over her sholder and on the other end was a coffin.  
Kagato let out a tiny grin.  
  
"I wonder what's behind box number 1..."  
  
Tenchi stayed in the position he was in, knowing that he couldn't move, he had nothing he could do.  
Nagi kicked the box open and revealed the person inside.  
  
"!"  
  
Tenchi saw the person, to put it more accurately Tenchi saw the woman inside the coffin. She was  
unconscious, her face looked beaten and bruised. The rope marks on her risk showed that the rope was   
well tightened, in fact the rope marks burned her skin, and so she had a cut on both risk leaving open her  
wounded flesh. Her clothes were also stained with her blood. Kagato loved the expression on Tenchi's  
face.  
  
"Iam sure you know her quite well..."  
"She put up a bit of a fight before I can actually get her knocked out."  
"But she was no match for you, it seems."  
  
Tenchi's eyes started to tear up and all he could just do was look at the woman in the coffin.  
  
"RYOKO!-"  
__________________________________  
Cutting it right there just makes you wanna hate me right?  
Well anyways....most of the lines that Kagato said was influence from a video game...  
It's called Metal Gear Solid 2....such a cool game that is really. And the line Kagato said...  
"Unfortunately Hell had no vacancies." that line came from MGS2 as well...It was said by Vamp.  
The title of this chapter came from Evangelion and a few lines was kinda from the same anime.  
Well anyways sorry for the long delay for this chapter. Now updates will come a bit faster now   
since it's summer....and I don't have anything else to do in summer and stuff....so fanfics is my life   
when it comes to summer. As always flames and reviews are welcome, as long as I know some  
one is reading my story, I'll keep adding chapters. ^_^  
  
Remember:REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS their story. 


	6. I’ll be there

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so on blah blah  
blah, well you get the idea.   
  
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
Chapter 6: I'll be there....  
  
"RYOKO-!"  
  
Tenchi could do nothing but stare at Ryoko's prone body in the coffin. Kagato walked towards the body  
and gave a glance. Nagi walked up to the coffin and crouched her hand extend to wipe away a drop of  
blood. Tenchi looked towards Kagato and gave a death glare.  
  
"Is she still alive?!"  
"She was alive a few hours ago, poor girl kept calling your name. Stupid woman. I'll finish her off this  
time!"  
  
Just then Ryoko started to wake up. Tenchi saw this and was glad she was still alive. Ryoko's eyes were  
now open and was glad she saw light once more. Her bright yellow eyes happened to glance towards  
Tenchi and she was happy once again.  
  
"Tenchi!"  
"Ryoko...."  
"A very touching reunion your having, but it won't last long!"  
  
Nagi prepared for and attack but suddenly a gun shot was heard and the shot took Nagi's grip on her  
sword off and the sword was thrown away. Everybody looked up and saw a blue human-sized mech flying  
down towards them. Once it landed near Ryoko, it cut the ropes that was tied to Ryoko and turned around  
to face it's enemies. Not soon after that another once came down, this time it was a pink one. This one  
landed towards Tenchi and defended the young boy. Nagi didn't like this, she tried to reach for her sword  
but the blue one fired a blast and destroyed the sword. Ryoko looked up at her defender and thought for a  
moment [Kiyone?]. Nagi turned around towards the blue one and gave her own death glare.  
  
"You'll pay for that..."  
  
Kagato raised his right hand and summoned his two servents. With ninja like moves, and lightning fast  
speed, the two servants appeared from his shadow prepared for an attack. The blue one withdrew its  
hidden sword from it's right arm and projected a energy shield on the left side. Tenchi had enough of this  
and used his Juri power to brake free of Kagato's hold, he also freed the others, so now they were all free.   
  
"What happened? Eh?"  
"Huh? Ryoko? I thought you were kidnapped or something."  
  
The rest saw the new people before them and put the whole thing together. They were all shocked that  
Kagato and Nagi was still alive. One of the dark servants of Kagato attacked the blue one, it failed. The  
sparks from their weapons showed that the were powerful indeed and each would be a good opponent for  
one another. The blue one pulled back and fired a blaster that was hidden under the shield, but the servant  
waved it's hand across and reflected the shoot back towards it's opponent. The blue mech made a  
backward flip and dodged the shot while successfully landing on it's feet. The other servant started to   
attack the pink one, but the pink one was behind the crew.  
  
"Iam scared, scared, really really scared!"  
  
Servant 2 found and attacked it's target, but it ran away. It chased the pink one around looking for a hit,  
but the pink one just kept running.  
  
"AH! KIYONE! HELP ME!"  
"Ah....she's hopeless."  
  
Washu summoned her little go-anywhere laptop and typed in a few things. All of a sudden the servant was  
frozen in a still position. Washu went up to it and poked the head, then the arms and then the hand. She  
turned around and was smiling.  
  
"Guess it worked!"  
"FOOLS!"  
  
Kagato went for a attack on Tenchi, but Ryoko fired one of her energy projectiles and hit Kagato in the  
back, he stopped for a moment giving Tenchi an opening to wield his sword and activate it. Kagato turned  
to Ryoko and gave a smirk. Nagi took out her little whip thing and aimed towards Ryoko.   
  
"Don't do that."  
"Why not? She's right here, let me kill her!"  
"No."  
"Why do I have to take orders from you, while I can just kill her without you!"  
  
Nagi was about to strike Ryoko, when she felt her body go numb.  
  
"You dare to disobey me? I gave you the will to live again..."  
  
Kagato's eyes glowed and unholy red and he grinned. He looked up and Nagi went up with his motion, he  
faced his hand towards Nagi and began to close his hand into a fist. As it got closer and closer to a fist  
Nagi began to scream out in pain. She began to feel her blood boiling and blood started to come out of her  
mouth, not soon later she began to cough out blood. As Kagato's hand draws closer to a fist, Nagi's world  
began to darken, she was already having a hard time breathing. Then in her last grasp of breath she  
smiled. Kagato's hand closed and Nagi, in the air, blew up. Her blood was somewhat of a temporary rain.  
The blood dripped on Kagato as his eyes were still glowing a unholy red, the sight of blood seemed to  
satisfy this man, he closed his eyes and opened them once more to show the original color of his eyes.  
  
"....And I can take it away, just as easily."  
  
Kagato turned back towards Ryoko, but Tenchi was already in front of her to defend her. Within a blink of  
an eye someone struck Kagato in the back, he turned around but no one was there. The dark servent that  
the blue mech was fighting suddenly stopped and disappeared and turned to dust. The head piece of the  
mech opened and showed Kiyone's head. She sighed and fell to the ground for a rest. Kagato saw this and  
was not pleased, he tried to search for the attacker. At first he thought it was Tenchi, but he was still by  
Ryoko's side as her guard.   
  
[Who could this fool be, is it...it has to be!]  
"Show yourself old man!"  
  
The attacker stopped on a branch of a tree in front of Kagato. It's face still in shadows, but it was clear  
that he had some power.   
  
"I was wondering when you would show up, Yosho."  
"?"  
"Grandpa?"  
  
The man jumped out in to the light and showed himself, it was indeed Yosho. Tenchi was surprised, as  
was all of them.  
  
"Tenchi, leave this to me."  
"So you think you have the power to fight me? Don't you think that I've been strong ever since the last  
time we fought?"  
"I have too."  
  
Kagato noticed that the sword that Yosho has in his hand was one of the wooden ones, that he used to  
practice with Tenchi. He grinned thinking that this was a joke, he summoned his own sword. It started of  
as a little black static ball, but once he had his grip on it, it formed into a sword. It's dark energy shifted  
from end to end of the sword. Pointing the tilt at Yosho, he smiled.  
  
"What makes you think that your weak weapon, could stand up to this?"  
"Arn't you forgetting something that you said yourself? 'The wonder of the power of Juri' was it?"  
  
Yosho waved the weapon to his side and it transformed in to an energy sword. He then went for a strike at  
Kagato, but he blocked.  
  
"Tenchi, go now!"  
"Right!"  
  
Tenchi helped Ryoko up from the coffin and help her move towards the rest of the group. The rest of the  
group gathered up and on Kiyone's way there, she blasted the last dark servent of Kagato with her gun  
and went to the rest of the group.   
  
"Are you alright, Ryoko?"  
"I'll be fine..ugh..."  
"I'll take that as a no, let me see if I can do anything."  
  
Once again out goes the little go-anywhere laptop of Washu. As the battle between Kagato and Yosho  
continues Tenchi looks over.   
  
"You've gotten stronger, Yosho"  
"As do you."  
"But, never the less Iam stronger!"  
  
Kagato stratched out his hand and sended an energy blast towards Yosho, but he swinged his sword like a  
bat and missed it'd target and headed towards the sky. They once again locked swords and spark were  
flying, swords were locked in, but there will only be one victor. Kagato took an open shot and fired  
another energy shot at Yousho, this time he didn't block it, instead it hit him dead on. He was sent flying  
backwards the weapon changed back into the wooden sword it once were, and he was knocked  
unconscious. Kagato moved towards him and smiled.  
  
"Grandpa!"  
"The emperor of Juri falls once again, by my hand once more."  
"Now you must face me!"  
"If you wish, My revenge was focoused on you anyways, since you damned in to the hell you put me  
through."  
  
The final battle was about to begin, all looked, hoped and, prayed for a good out come.   
  
"Let's begin!"  
________________________  
Well, I guess you were expecting it to end in a cliffhanger,  
knowing how I ended the other chapters right?  
I guess the next chapter will be the final one, if there is one...j/k  
There will be a final chapter for this little story of mine so don't worry.  
As long as I get reviews, flames are also welcomed, I'll keep on adding chapters   
as long as someone reads my story.  
Depending on what I'll be doing the next few days the last chapter will take long  
to put up or short, depending on what I do as I said.  
Till the next chaper, ja! ^_^  
  
  
Remember :REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS their story. 


	7. Devil’s tearsAngel’s tears

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so on blah blah  
blah, well you get the idea.   
  
(AN:Very SO SORRY for the VERY LONG delay of this chapter. But here it is and enjoy!)  
  
I love you, Ryoko  
  
  
Chapter 7: Devil's tears/Angel's tears....  
  
  
Now, it was Tenchi and Kagato, face to face. Each with their weapons out, for Tenchi, the Jurai sword,  
and for Kagato the black energy katana.   
  
"Now is the time boy, the time when one will finally fall by the other's hand."  
"Yea. I defeated you once. And I can do it again!"  
"Did you really? If you did, I wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
Tenchi's eyes glowed a bright blue color and he let out a scream of anger and charged towards Kagato. As  
for Kagato, he smirked and hardened his grip on his sword, he placed the tilt on the ground preparing to  
strike upwards once Tenchi came close within his range of attack. As Tenchi got closer and closer, Kagato  
raised his hand and gathered up energy to push Tenchi back, and with a powerful blast, he did. Tenchi  
flew backwards, he used his sword as a clutch to help him stand back up. He looked towards Kagato and  
grinned. He tasted the copper taste of his blood in his mouth, Tenchi spit it out and stood back up. The  
crimson red color of his blood dripped from the side of his mouth, Tenchi just simply wiped it away with  
the back of his hand. Kagato laughed.  
  
"How do you expect to kill me like that?"  
"Ugh...."  
"Your pathetic attempts to kill me is futile. Give up now, and I'll make your death fast and nearly  
painless."  
"I won't give up..."  
  
Kagato looked at Tenchi, and smiled. He shook his head and started to laugh. Tenchi took this opening  
and with lightning speed he charged towards Kagato once again, this time his strike landed successful.  
Kagato was suprised as he felt pain on his face, then a cut appeared across his eyes, he started to bleed.  
Kagato's anger grew more from this and strike Tenchi in the sameway. Tenchi's head was pulled  
backwards from the blow, as he looked back at Kagato, he could feel the stinging burning pain between  
his eyes. Tenchi's anger seeked revenge and their swords came to a clash. Sparks flew from where the  
swords had met. Strike after strike, sparks flew. The others could do nothing but watch, Ryoko was still  
hurt, and the others didn't want to face a powerful opponent like Kagato, so all they can do was pray. As  
each of Kagato's attacks were successful on hurting Tenchi, his sword grew more powerful. Tenchi was  
already bruised up badly. A moment of rest finally came to Tenchi as Kagato parted from him. Tenchi was  
breathing heavily, so was Kagato.  
  
"Your techniques have improved quite a bit, you even hurt me....well a little."  
  
Tenchi was still breathing heavily. He never took his eyes of Kagato, in the fear of what Kagato can do to  
him in a blink of an eye. Kagato is a man that's not to be underestimated, nor ridiculed.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit Kagato!"  
"Hm?"  
"You still have your evil ways, that stare, your laugh of mockery...nothing changed at all..."  
"Are you serious? I've changed alot!"  
"..and on top of that, your still as weak as before"  
  
Tenchi's last statement pushed Kagato's anger off the edge. As a powerful force came from Kagato,  
everyone was pushed back. Kagato let out a scream of anger, as he looked at Tenchi, Kagato's eyes once  
again glowed a unholy red color, that represents a demon's eyes, if he wasn't a Jurai, you could swear that  
he is a demon. Kagato kept staring at Tenchi, eyes glowing unholy red, a vain popped from his forehead.  
  
"Now you dare mock my powers?!"  
  
Tenchi knew this would happen, after all, he intended it to happen.  
  
"Yes, I do!"  
  
Kagato began to change his form. His hands became claws, demonic wings grew from his back, spikes  
started to grow from his arms and legs. He changed colors into a darkish shade of death. As he was  
finished to transforming, Tenchi pulled back. He could sense the danger, the evil, the anguish, and  
somehow, Tenchi could also sense his own death in Kagato. Fear stroke Tenchi, it came him as a sharp  
sword going through his heart.  
  
"What about now? Who's weak now?!"  
  
Kagato waved his right hand and Tenchi flew away, his back hit the dark barrier that Kagato put up  
earlier. Tenchi moaned in pain, there was a sudden change on the battle, before it was an equal chance for  
Tenchi or Kagato to win, and now, the favor was all on Kagato. As he looked down upon Tenchi, he know  
that he was going to win. No matter what Tenchi does, Kagato will come out the victor, or will he?  
  
"Is that the best you can do Kagato?"  
"What? Your foolish, keep it up and I'll kill you slowly and painful."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Argh!"  
  
Kagato reenacted of how he killed Nagi. Tenchi rose up and started to feel his blood boil. Kagato can feel  
Tenchi's bones started to get crushed. Tenchi's scream in pain filled Kagato's mind with pleasure of  
finally killing him. This was the moment Kagato was waiting for, the death of Tenchi. Nothing could  
satisfy Kagato more then seeing him die. The crew all watched in horror. Ryoko, always caring for  
Tenchi, couldn't just stay there and do nothing. Ryoko tried to stand up, her left hand clenching on to her  
right side to prevent lost of blood, from her early encounter form Nagi. She summoned up all that's left of  
her powers, she can feel her body focusing all of her energy into the palm of her hand. She felt all her  
energy draining out of her, like a leech sucking ever so endlessly on the blood of it's pray. Now almost all  
of her energy was gone, she created a energy ball using her gathered up powers, and with the last amount  
of her will, energy and power, she threw it at Kagato. She threw it with perfect timing, for Tenchi was one  
the close verge of death. The attack hit Kagato on his head, and you bet the attack caught. As Tenchi's  
nearly prone body fall carelessly to the ground, Kagato's attention changed from Tenchi towards Ryoko,  
making her, his new target.  
  
"Hm, how brave..."  
"Leave him alone!"  
"What, is this an act of anger, revenge, sorrow?"  
  
Ryoko did nothing but give a glare at Kagato. As a tear fell from the corner her eye, it dripped from her  
eye, carefully sliding down the right side of her cheek.   
  
"Try love! But I don't expect you to know, since your just a poor heartless bastard that takes pleasure in  
the pain of others!!!"  
"Is that so?"  
  
Ryoko started to shed more of her tears, to Tenchi, it seemed like an angel was crying.  
  
"Haha, tears? Hm...can this be an angel's tears, or a devil's tears."  
"RYOKO!"  
  
Kagato let loose of Tenchi, and he started to come towards Ryoko. She ignored Tenchi's cry for her. As  
Kagato drew himself closer to Ryoko, he was stopped by a shot to his chest. Kagato pulled back, and the  
smoke near his face cleared up he looked to see who fired it. As it settled, he saw Kiyone with her the  
barrel of her gun towards him. Ryoko knew she has support from the people behind her, her family. Aeka  
summoned her Jurai shield and protected everyone in it's range, Washu was busy attending to the aid of  
Lord Katsuhito, or Yosho. Kiyone and, surprisingly, Mihoshi took up arms with their Galaxy Police  
weapons. Kagato grinned in mockery at this.  
  
"Is that the best you got?"  
  
Kagato swinged his sword from left to right at the barrier that Aeka had just put up. She could feel it  
giving in, she knew she couldn't keep it up any longer, she knew it was going to shatter. All that could,  
attacked Kagato, but all the attempts were hopeless. With one mightly thrust, the tilt of Kagato's sword  
penetrated through the barrier, and on that same thrust Kagato's sword grew longer, all avoided the attack  
but Aeka. The sword went through her stomach, her eyes grew wide of amazement and a sudden feeling  
of pain. Before she could even scream, Kagato retracted his sword, the point of his weapon drenched in  
Aeka's blood, and she fell to the ground. All saw in shock, and ran to her aid, except for Tenchi who was  
still recovering. Kagato laughed.  
  
"If that's the best you got, you might as well give up now. And if you do, your suffering will be much  
shorter. Hahahah!"  
  
Not soon after, Aeka's vision was starting to blur. Her sight started to change colors. Red, white, red,  
white, these colors alternated. And then, darkness. She couldn't feel her pain anymore, her vision wasn't  
changing anymore, and also, her heart beats no more. Everyone was in the state of shock as to seeing this  
young princess die in a way like this. Her young sister, Sasami, was screaming seeing her older sister die  
in front of her. Kiyone ran to the young girl and gave her comfort, along with Mihoshi. Not soon after the  
death of the princess her sister, Sasami, took up arms and with anger charged towards Kagato. The other  
tried to stop her, but she was driven with vengeance. So Sasami charged towards him, faster and faster,  
she came more closer and closer to him, and closer to the end of her days. Sasami tackled him, but Kagato  
moved out the way and he smirked. He raised his sword and slashed the girls back like it was nothing. Her  
blood gushed out and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Ah, the fall of 2 royal Juraian blood. Wonder who will be next.."  
  
Kiyone raised and pointed her gun at him and started to fire. Every shot she made went head on, but  
Kagato had a shield that absorbs the shots fired at him, he began to laugh. Kiyone was still pulling the  
trigger, even though there wasn't any more ammo in her gun. She wouldn't give up.  
  
"Come on! Work! Work! You piece of junk, work damn it!"  
  
Not soon after she gave up pulling the trigger and withdrew her gun, she searched for more armaments,  
that she carried, but she only found another clip for her gun. She reloaded her blaster and started to fire  
again and again, till the ammo ran out on her again. This time she knew it was up to hand to hand  
combat, she was trained for this after all. She started to run up to Kagato and prepared to do a high jump  
kick. Kagato didn't even move, instead he squinted his eyes and the shots that was fired at him by Kiyone,  
was deflected back towards her. Before she could even react to it, 5 shots pierced her body. She fell to the  
ground and clinched her wounds so tight, she was inflicting more pain to herself. Kagato used his free  
hand and shaped it into a gun, he closed his left eye and aimed his gun shaped hand towards Kiyone's  
forehead. He smiled.  
  
"Bang..."  
  
A shot came from the tip of his finger towards Kiyone's head, she fell dead to the ground, but at least she  
didn't die giving up. Kagato laughed and released the other shots, fired by Kiyone earlier, to several other  
directions. Ryoko was able to avoid them, and so did Tenchi. The others were victims of Kagato's sick  
plans. Tenchi's eyes were wide open, and in shock, seeing the family die right before his eyes, and he  
couldn't do anything. Ryoko summoned her sword and started to attack Kagato. Kagato blocked it with  
his own sword. Ryoko striked again and again. Each attack she attempted came with her scream. The  
scream of anger, melancholy. Her screams were also followed with her tears. At one attack, Ryoko got  
caught up in the moment and made a false move. Kagato took advantage of this and knocked her sword  
out of her hands and wrapped her with his arm. Ryoko, knowing that she was trapped, tried to break free.  
She kicked, and tried to force herself out of his grasp, but failed. Kagato turned her to the disabled Tenchi   
lying on the ground.  
  
"So, there was two! And soon to be one, and then none."  
"Tenchi!"  
"Ryoko!"  
"How sad that you must watch them die in front of you. And you lying there like a idiot can't do anything,  
it's quite amusing really."  
"Don't you even dare-"  
"To hurt her?"  
"......"  
"Like I'll listen to you? Dream on boy. At least when she dies, you won't be too far behind her! Hahah!"  
  
Kagato turned his long sword to a dagger like shape. He placed the tilt in front of Ryoko's stomach, he  
pulled it back and then with no hesitations, he stabbed her. Her eyes widened with pain, blood dripped  
from the blade of the dagger to his hands, and then it dripped to the ground. Kagato didn't pull out the  
dagger yet, instead he thrust it in to her rib cage, nearing her heart. Ryoko moaned and screamed out in  
pain. Kagato let her go and pulled out the dagger, with inches away from her heart, she only had a few  
moments of life before her world is engulfed within the shadows of death. She was on the verge of falling  
and hitting the ground, but Tenchi summoned up his powers to catch her. He ran and ran, till he made it  
on time to catch her. He looked at her, and she looked at him.  
  
"Ryoko..."  
"Tenchi...."  
  
Tenchi ran his hand down her cheek, and wiped her tears.  
  
"You didn't....you didn't have to do that..."  
"He just go me so angry, and.....I...I had to do something."  
  
Ryoko reached Tenchi's face with her hand, that was drenched in her blood. She wiped his face with her  
hand, leaving a trail of blood. Tenchi was on the verge of crying.  
  
"There's always one thing....that I wanted to...to tell you"  
  
Ryoko knew she didn't have much time left.   
  
"Tenchi....I...I always wanted to tell you that...that I.."  
"You what?"  
"Ugh....that...I love you."  
  
Ryoko's hand that was on Tenchi's face dropped to the ground. Ryoko's prone body lied dead in Tenchi's  
arms. Her last words struck him. Tenchi broke out in tears. His tears slowly slid down his cheek and to his  
chin, and not soon it dropped on to Ryoko's cheek. Tenchi held her body closer and closer to him,  
knowing that she was gone, he still wouldn't let her go. Tenchi mover closer to her ear to wisper  
something, like she was still alive. He mumbled the words...  
  
"I love you, Ryoko.."  
  
After a moment of grief, Tenchi finally let her go. Placing her softly on the hard ground, after he stood up  
over her. The thought to himself 'Your death won't be in vain, I promise...' Kagato was disgusted at this  
moment. He fired a shot at Tenchi, who was still looking at Ryoko, just in time Tenchi turned around to  
Kagato with a fierce shade of blue in his eyes and the shot was deflected.  
  
"How much longer are you going to keep zapping?!"  
  
Tenchi's anger, his limit reached his peak, and in doing so he tapped in to the power of Jurai. This power  
gave him strength to transform. Tenchi's clothes was changed. He's now wearing a full body armor, the  
elbow pads had spikes, and so did his knee pads as well. Tenchi's eyes was covered with a mask, and to  
the visor the only thing Kagato could see was his blue eyes. Those blue eyes striked fear in to Kagato.  
Tenchi summoned the Light Hawk Wings as his shield. Kagato fired more shots at Tenchi, every shot was  
blocked by the Light Hawk Wings. Kagato grew frustrated at this, so he attacked head on, tilt of his sword  
points towards Tenchi's heart. Tenchi summoned his own sword, and he just stood there, not evern  
preparing to attack as Kagato charged towards him. Then as Kagato got close, Tenchi swinged his sword  
across and Kagato was strucked with a powerful force that made him go back with tremendous force.  
Tenchi's eyes just glowed it's fierce blue color. Kagato looked at his eyes, and at one second, he swore the  
Tenchi's eyes once blinked into a demonic shade of crimson red, they type of red that shows the doom, the  
end of a life, a shade of red that respresents blood.  
  
"Ugh, you've gotten stronger. Is this the true power if Jurai?"  
  
Tenchi ignored this, it was like he was possessed. He paied no attention to Kagato, Tenchi was possessed,  
by a devil? or a angel? or a powerful force that's not to be reckoned with. Kagato attacked once more.  
Again and again, clash by clash, sword for sword, neither gave up. At one attack, both knocked each  
others sword out of their hands, Kagato took this open chance and bear hugged Tenchi, and he started to  
gather up all the enery he can.  
  
"If I go down, I won't go alone!"  
"I don't think so..."  
"I guess you won't be that far behind from your precious Ryoko!"  
  
Kagato was planning to self-destruct himself, taking Tenchi along with him. Vains pop from Kagato's  
forehead, once he felt that he found enough energy, he let out a scream.  
  
"You can't dodge this one boy!"  
  
Tenchi gave no response, Kagato was laughing till the explosion came about. So the explosion came, and  
dust and smoke filled the air, and no one stands everyone was down, even Tenchi. It started to rain, it  
started it rain Kagato's blood. As the blood drips on Tenchi's face, it made him wake up. He moaned in  
agony. Then he started to stand up, and walk towards the prone body of Ryoko. He kneeled and held her  
close to his arms, hugging her dead body, tears once again dripped of Ryoko's cheek. Tenchi thought it  
was all over, until he felt a sharp sting pain in his stomach. He turn around and saw Kagato, smilling and  
grinning.  
  
"Never let your guard down!"  
  
Tenchi suddenly dropped Ryoko's body onto the ground and turned to Kagato. He pulled out the sword  
that Kagato has stabed him with and threw it back at the weaked Kagato, and it hit him in the heart, a  
perfect shot, a shot to die for. Kagato fell dead, and not soon after, so did Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi suddenly rose with strinking force from his bed. He was sweating, and it was still night.  
  
"What happened?"  
__________________________________________________  
HAHAHAH! I SO EVIL! Cutting it there....hahahah!  
*scartastic tone* Oh how, I hate to do that, seriously!  
But this chapter was getting too long, so I decided to end it there,  
and in doing so, and epilogue will be made to satisfy my readers. ^_^   
Ok, if you played Devil May Cry, You'll know that the line Tenchi said   
"How much longer are you going to keep zapping?!" that line came from  
DMC, said by Dante near the end of the game before you fight Mundus, that   
bastard. Anyways, don't worry much, the epilogue won't take as long as this   
when it comes to coming out, since I think it's only going to sum up what happened  
here. In another subject, I know that I gave crappy deaths to a certain few characters  
and blood filled painful deaths to others, well that's cause I've been getting demands  
to hurry up and finish this chapter so they could know what happens.   
So till then....ja my readers!  
  
Remember :REVIEWING is a GOOD WAY to show the author that someone READS their story. 


	8. The Epilogue: Break

Discalmer:I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, Pioneer does along with AIC and so on blah blah  
blah, well you get the idea.   
I love you, Ryoko  
The Epilogue: Break....  
Tenchi suddenly rose with striking force from his bed. He was sweating, and it was still night.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Tenchi searched around his room frantically. Looking at his overhead window, the door, outside. He was  
missing something. He suddenly got up and walked towards the door. He went to the bathroom to wash  
the sweat on his face off, with cold water. After he grabbed a towel, and wiped of the dripping water that  
came from his forehead, down to this cheek, then chin, then in to the drain of the sink. He looked up to  
the mirror, and stared at himself for a moment. Looking through it as if finding something deep within  
his eyes. All he saw was his pupils starring back at him. Tenchi took in a deep breath, and let out a deep  
sigh. He turned around, closed the lights, and walked back to his room. Laying down on his bed, he  
looked up at the ceiling window. All he saw was the night sky, filled with shining stars, that illuminated  
the night sky, along with the bright full moon. The stars glittered, the moon pierced the midnight sky, the  
whole scene was like a dream. The word 'dream' crossed Tenchi's mind, as if it was something important  
to him. He tries to think back to what had happened.  
  
"Was that all a dream? It was more of a nightmare then a dream, might even be a horror story from the  
book of nightmares."  
  
Tenchi gave out a sigh. To make sure it was only a dream or nightmare, he once again, stood up from his  
bed and walked from room to room, making sure everyone was ok. In one room, it was Aeka and her little  
sister. In the so-called storage room was Washu and all her other inventions. Tenchi walked up to the  
shrine and made sure that his grandfather was safe....and he was. As he walked back to the house, each  
step he took echoed through the surrounding sites. The wind blew in a calm beat, the peddles of the cherry  
blossoms blew softly through the air, as if the wind was it's skipping stone. They would twirl endlessly in  
the air. Tenchi was mesmerized by the site and sat down to admire the scenery. He looked up in the night  
sky and started to hum a slow, peaceful tone. Then, he started to sing.  
  
"Miagereba ikusen ni   
Kagayaita hoshi-tachi wa   
Itsu no hi mo kawarazu ni mitsumete 'ru   
Ore-tachi no koto wo"  
  
Just then something crossed his mind. He was missing something important, or rather yet, someone  
important. He stood up and started to run to the house. When he got in front of the house, he's already out  
of breath. Tenchi took a few seconds to catch his breath, and started to run in the house. He opened the  
door, and ran upstairs as fast as he can. Tenchi turned a few corners and stopped in front of a door. And it  
happens to be Ryoko's door. He breathed harder and harder, not knowing what was behind these doors.  
Could it be a empty room, or a sight of a beautiful woman, in her peaceful sleep. After a few moments of  
silence, Tenchi closed his eyes as he reached towards the knob, his hands were shaking and he slid the  
door open with speed. Tenchi's eyes were still closed, he was afraid to open it, afraid of not finding the  
woman that he loves would be missing, or maybe even dead. He summoned up all his courage to open his  
eyes. So he did. He saw a dark room, Tenchi silently walked towards the bed, to check if Ryoko was  
indeed there. He squinted his eyes, and looked closer and he noticed that Ryoko was indeed missing. A  
sudden pain stroke his heart, and begin to worry, if she's really missing or dead. He tried to sort his  
thoughts carefully. Tenchi dropped to his knees weeping, then he heard a sound coming from the roof. He  
looked up, and another thump sound was made. Tenchi rose up and ran out the room and downstairs, he  
was careless, and fell down the stairs. He ended up getting a cut on the top right side of his forehead.   
  
"Ugh, damn...."  
  
Tenchi stood up, and wiped off the blood from the cut. He kept on walking outside, it was like nothing  
would stop him from searching for Ryoko. He got outside and tried to look who's on the roof. But he  
couldn't see. Tenchi took it upon himself to go to the storage room and get a ladder. He got back outside  
and placed the ladder at a safe angle, as soon as he knows that it's safe, he started to climb. When he got  
to the roof, he looked around. At one side, he saw a woman sitting with her knees to her chest, humming a  
peaceful melody and gazing at the stars. Tenchi squinted his eyes and walked forward.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
The woman stopped humming and turned to Tenchi. It was all silence. Then she spoke.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi felt a sigh of relief, he walked towards Ryoko and sat besides her. He just smiled and looked at the  
stars with her. Ryoko was confused, of what was going on. Tenchi saw her confused face and explained...  
  
"I know your confused, but trust me on this..."  
"Oh, ok...."  
  
Tenchi wanted to tell her how he feels, and now he has a chance, and there's no one to interrupt. Tenchi  
turned to Ryoko, to get her attention...  
  
"Um, Ryoko..."  
"Hm?"  
"Ah....I..er.."  
"Wha?"  
"hm....."  
"What's wrong Tenchi?"  
"I love you, Ryoko!"  
_________________________________________  
There's your epilogue people. I hope you enjoyed it.  
I know it's sorta cliffhanger, but I did that on purpose.  
Why, you ppl may ask, because I want you ppl to think of a   
ending yourselves. You could have Ryoko say 'I hate you'  
or 'I love you'. Besides, I got a bit lazy too! =0P That and I have   
a ton of work for school. So hope you ppl enjoyed this lil fic of mine.  
The title of this epilogue is called 'Break....' because The title of   
this came from the song "Break" by TWO MIX,  
cause it was influenced by that song...  
cause I had it on repeat for a couple of hours...  
and cause I'm that much of an idiot. V ^.^ V  
Oh yea, the translation of the song:  
  
If you look up thousands   
Of shining stars   
Ever unchanging, gaze   
At us   
Till next time I write a fic, ja! 


End file.
